


Keep it On

by thesynapticsnap



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki's Horned Helmet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynapticsnap/pseuds/thesynapticsnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki make sexs. There is no depth here. MCU, written prior to the release of The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it On

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this here from tumblr because I can't keep track of things.

“Are you mad?” Loki ground out as he felt Thor shift inside of him. “Get off of me, you fool.”

It was difficult to maintain his causticity toward Thor after an hour of having the god of thunder balls-deep inside of him, panting embarrassing things into the sheets about how much he loved his brother and had wanted him in such a way for centuries. Thor had given him everything he had desired and more in the time they’d spent together – but now he was raw and sore and filled to the brim with Thor’s seed, and it was time for his brother to get out of him.

“No,” Thor murmured against his back, stroking Loki’s ribs with tenderness that made the slighter god wince. He had not planned to remain after Thor had his way with him, assuming his brother would throw him out in disgust once he realized just whom he’d let into his bed. Being subjected to Thor’s soft touches and affection was worse than any rejection he could have anticipated.

“I said,” Loki growled, attempting to remove himself from Thor’s gentle but strong hands. “Get out of me. I am filled with your seed and absolutely filthy.”

“I know,” Thor said affectionately, the infuriating brute. “I plan to fill you once more.”

Loki felt him move his hips forward again and groaned in annoyance. His brother was already half-hard within him again, and he obviously did not intend to remove himself anytime soon. The wet squelch of the seed he had already spilled within Loki grew louder with each shift of Thor’s hips, and Loki tried to place it out of his mind. He might as well be a maiden, so wet and open was he for Thor. He came into Loki’s body and met no resistance, and the pain that had shot through Loki upon the initial coupling was completely absent.

“Why do you not speak to me?” Thor said behind him, the gentle hands on Loki’s rips now a fierce grip upon his protruding hipbones. “Those things of how dear I was to you. How you had wanted me throughout all of your life in this way.”

Thor was teasing him. He could not stand when his brother’s arrogance manifested itself in his irritating jibes, and had every intention of turning into a beast at that moment to show Thor what he thought of his words.

“Brother,” he groaned softly, falling forward onto his chest in defeat. Thor was an arrogant, vexing, stupid oaf…that he wanted more than anything in the Nine Realms.

He felt Thor grow closer to full hardness inside of him with each smooth, deep thrust. His hole opened wider to accommodate Thor’s new girth each time he re-entered him, always thicker and longer. His brother’s cock was slick with his own seed, making it easy for him to fuck Loki in the fast, deep rhythm that made Loki’s hands clench in the sheets and scream until his throat burned.

“I do not ever want to leave you,” Thor groaned beside of his ear as he thrust forward hard enough to drop Loki from his knees to his stomach. “I mean to fill you again and again this night.”

Thor was brutal in his thrusts now that there was absolutely no resistance from Loki’s body. He forced Loki’s arms above his head and held his wrists down to keep him from shifting as he pounded inside of him, the squelch of his seed and the slapping of skin against skin obscenely loud throughout the room. Loki vaguely wondered through the haze of lust if anyone would stumble upon them in concern for the noise, and if either he or Thor would care enough to stop.

No, he told himself as Thor’s sac slapped wetly against his hole, Ragnarok itself could come and he would not wrench himself from beneath Thor. He doubted his brother even had enough blood in his brain to contemplate anything beyond the fact he was deep inside of Loki at the moment.

“Thor, please,” he gasped, his breath nearly choked from him each time Thor forced him forward with the strength of his thrusts. “Please…let me…I need to turn over.”

Thor withdrew from him with a sharp jerk of his hips and manhandled him onto his back before Loki’s head had cleared enough to realize what was happening.

“Yes,” Thor mumbled, guiding the head of his cock to Loki’s slick and widened entrance. “Yes. I can see your face this way.”

Loki cried out as Thor breached him in a single smooth motion. His hands were clawing at Thor’s thick, muscular arms for purchase as his brother immediately resumed his pounding rhythm. The angle sent new jolts of pleasure through him he had not been able to experience with Thor taking him from behind, but perhaps the best part of such an arrangement was being able to watch Thor’s face. His brother kept his eyes wide open, gazing down at Loki and admiring the way Loki’s eyebrows knit together or how he bit at his bottom lip to contain his moans. Loki was lucky to catch a similar lapse in control in Thor’s expression, so often was his head thrown back and eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

“Loki, you will make me spill again,” Thor groaned when Loki managed to open his eyes enough to lock gazes with his brother. His thrusts faltered for a moment and eventually he came to a complete halt, his balls resting heavy and tight against Loki’s hole.

“Yes,” Loki moaned in return, forcing his shaking thighs upward as much as he could, begging for Thor to continue. “Please, brother. Please. I want you.”

Loki would deal with Thor’s teasing for his begging later. In this moment, all that mattered was that he drew orgasm from Thor once more. His own body was near as well, and it would take little to send him over the edge if Thor spilled inside of him. The first time it happened, he had released with merely one stroke of Thor’s hand.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor sighed, resuming his thrusts. “Be ready, brother…take me…oh…”

Thor’s thrusts became violent, uncoordinated, and desperate. Loki moved his hand to his own cock and stroked almost as roughly as he was being fucked, feeling himself spill over his stomach almost immediately. Thor was close behind, fucking him ruthlessly through the long seconds of his release.

Thor withdrew this time, and Loki was suddenly cold and empty without the thick cock inside of him. He wanted to pull Thor back, though his hole was puffy and stinging from use, and let his brother fill him again and again as Thor had promised.

Thor’s fingers spread his hole and went inside, making Loki shift uncomfortably. The seed from their two couplings dripped out around Thor’s fingers and onto the bedsheets, making Thor mutter under his breath in appreciation.

“Enough,” Loki snapped at him, humiliated by how exposed he was to Thor. “I am going to clean myself now. I do not think you have the strength to take me again.” He secretly hoped Thor would take it as a challenge.

“Aye,” Thor said, his fingers wiping across Loki’s inner thigh. “I cannot, brother. But I made a promise to fill you, and fill you I shall.”

He moved until his thighs straddled Loki’s chest, his flaccid cock before Loki’s face. There was no mistaking what he desired.

“You cannot be serious,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow. “You will not be able to become erect a third time so soon.”

“No. But you have no place to be in the morn. Suck me. I will harden for your silver tongue, brother.”

“You are disgusting. At least let us clean before –“

“I shall clean,” Thor said, rising from the bed. “You remain here, and do not use your magic to cleanse your thighs. I like you like this.”

Like this, his hole wide and thighs covered in Thor’s seed. The bedsheets soiled. His flesh red from where Thor’s nails had dug into his flesh and scratched.

“Yes,” Loki said without argument, and he remained in the cooling pool of filth until his brother returned clean from the bathing chamber. He grabbed Loki’s helm from the floor as he returned to the bed, throwing it to his brother and smiling.

Loki rolled his eyes, but eased the helm onto his head before finally rising from his place on the bed and coming to kneel before Thor. His brother rested a warm hand on his pale cheek, and Loki flicked his eyes downward in a show of submission. His brother enjoyed such things.

“My king,” he whispered before taking Thor into his mouth. Thor was already half-erect within the first few moments of Loki’s tongue licking against the underside of his cock, and before much longer he had taken the horns of Loki’s helm in hand. Loki tried not to choke as Thor pulled him forward in time to his own forward thrusts. Spittle ran down Loki’s chin and dripped onto the floor below, and soon the familiar wet squelch returned. His mouth was slick with saliva, Thor’s cock slickened once more and easing into him effortlessly. Each time the head of his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat he made a strangled noise around the wet length, but Thor only seemed aroused by his struggle and continued to fuck his face.

“Soon, brother,” Thor groaned after what had to be an eternity. “Do not take me in your throat. I’m going to release on your face…this helm…”

Loki groaned around him as Thor thrust to the back of his throat once more, and again and again until at last he pulled himself from Loki’s lips. Loki could only watch the hastened movements of Thor’s fingers around the base of his cock as he jerked himself to completion. He had little seed remaining, but what he released was enough to land hot across Loki’s temple and helm.

His knees trembled as he rose from his spot on the floor, feeling absolutely covered. His thighs were still wet from before, and the taste of Thor’s seed had leaked onto his tongue as well. He tossed the helm aside, some of the seed sticking to his hair.

“I am afraid,” Thor panted. “That is all I will be able to give you for now…too much, brother.”

He patted Loki’s arm affectionately.

“You may cleanse yourself if you like.”

“No,” Loki said softly, curling back around the wet spot on the bed. “I want to awaken tomorrow morning and know this was not all a dream.”

Thor’s eyes fluttered half-shut as he curled behind Loki, his own body resting in the filth.

“Sleep then, brother,” he said, carding a hand through Loki’s sweat and seed-soaked hair. “And do not fear I shall leave you. I have desired this for as many years.”


End file.
